


Latent Bisexuality

by Meraus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kagami, Coming To Terms With Bisexuality The Aomine Daiki Way, Crack Fic, M/M, Masturbation, Top Aomine, Watching Porn for Science, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraus/pseuds/Meraus
Summary: Aomine Daiki has a nightmare and then makes it everyone else's problem.





	Latent Bisexuality

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I'm back on my bullshit!
> 
> Really tho, Aokaga won't leave me alone, so have this dumb thing I just spend like four hours on. It's not beta read and it's my first time writing explicit pornography, so please go easy on me and don't be afraid to give me some pointers!
> 
> This will have a second chapter that I haven't finished yet and it's really not a serious fic, so don't expect any angst or whatever. It's just good times, good fucks and exasperated friends.

Satsuki has been more annoyed with Aomine than usual today. He hasn’t gotten on her nerves in his typical fashion, such as being late or only showing disinterest if showing any emotion at all. No, today he won’t stop sticking to her like glue, glaring so intensely it’s scaring everyone in a 100 meter radius, and refusing to talk about what’s on his mind. Finally, during lunch together, Satsuki has had enough and pries it out of him.

“I had this really nasty nightmare.” Aomine grumbles out. Satsuki’s eyes instantly become the size of saucers at Aomine’s confession and she regrets ever prying. “Stop talking, right now.” She demands. She can’t imagine the sorts of horror a mind as perverted as Aomine’s could come up with, and she’d rather not know. She’s passed out during horror movies on multiple occasions, so it’s safe to say any and all gruesome content is not for her.

“No, listen. It’s important.” Aomine says, casually moving forward with a conversation that Satsuki would much rather _not_ be having. “So, I’m having this nightmare, right? I’m kissing down on some guy’s torso-“ Satsuki squints her eyes at him in confusion, slightly curious where it’s going to go. It’s a strange start to any dream, especially one of the nightmare variant.

“-and I lick a stripe up his dick-“ Satsuki grabs a hold of Aomine’s shoulder and squeezes. “Please, spare me the details.” She pleads. It’s not horror in the typical sense, but Satsuki feels plenty horrified already. “How am I going to tell you about this nightmare if you refuse to actually let me tell you about it?” He complains.

“Summarize it, then!” She complains back. “Fine.” He scowls at her. “So I’m having sex with this guy.” He starts over, and Satsuki is both grateful and unappreciative, because as much as she does appreciate the summary instead of the detailed version, she's still rather not hear it at all. “And it’s seriously hot. I’m talking Mai-chan’s Spring Issue Special levels of hot.” She hasn’t seen the issue, doesn’t want to see it. Aomine’s eyes go cloudy for a second while he thinks back and Satsuki doesn’t want to know if it’s at the memory of his dream or the memory of the issue.

“And then this guy drags my up by the chin to kiss me and it’s fucking Bakagami! And I let him!" Aomine practically shouts, his eyes bulging, making him look crazy. "Then my alarm clock goes off and I wake up sweating like crazy.” He finishes. He looks at her expectantly, waiting for her to agree on how crazy and awful that sounds.

Instead, she says, “That’s not a nightmare, Daiki. It’s a wet dream.” And Aomine is instantly thrown off. “Hah!? But I woke up sweating, though!” He argues. "It was definitely a nightmare!" 

“That’s common for wet dreams. Also, it was 30 degrees Celsius this morning.”

He contemplates what she’s saying for a moment, because damn it, she’s right. But finally he decides that’s stupid. He isn’t, can not be, having wet dreams about that idiot. “I don’t think you understand, Momoi. It can’t be a wet dream, because that would be gay.” He tries to explain. “And I’m not gay. My dream is to have a wife with big tits.”

Satsuki doesn’t look even slightly agreeable or amused. She looks as tired as she usually does when she has to explain things to Aomine that are common knowledge to literally anyone else. “Then you’re bisexual, Daiki. You’re interested in both men and women. It’s not the end of the world. It’s not a bad thing at all, actually.”

He mulls it over again, laying his head down in his arms like he usually does right before conking out. After a while of looking annoyed with the world, presumably for having to use his brain, he says, “Do you think it was all the popsicles? Like, first you’re excited to suck on a popsicle and then suddenly you want to down dick like nothing else in the world?”

“If that were true I’d be straight.” Satsuki supplies, unhelpfully he might add. “But thanks for sharing your fellatio-related enthusiasm. I truly didn’t need to know.”

“Well, then what is it? Something must’ve made me gay. What if it’s because I’ve been playing with balls nearly all my life?”

“Nothing made you gay.” Aomine begs to differ, but Satsuki continues before he can get an argument in. “That’s not how it works. And how many times do I need to explain the concept of bisexuality to you? How detailed do I need to get before you understand?”

“Assume I know nothing.” Aomine states, serious as anything. Satsuki sighs, figuring it really can’t be helped. She pulls up Google on her phone and looks for a guide on teachings kids about sexuality.

After nearly 20 minutes of going back and forth with Aomine to help him understand his current predicament, he shares his findings. “I’ve had a revelation. I’m not interested in guys, just a guy.”

“That’s generally how attraction works for most people. You’re still bisexual.” Satsuki explains. Aomine just groans. “Why is this so difficult?” Satsuk instantly flat-lines him by saying, “It’s really not. You’re the one being difficult.” He waves her accusation away and pulls out his own phone. “No, you’re just confusing me. You’re probably not explaining it right. I’m gonna ask Tetsu.” Aomine wiggles his phone out of his pocket and opens the messenger application.

“Please don’t make this everyone else’s problem just because you don’t want to deal with it.” Satsuki requests, politely she might add. She feels like slamming her head down into the table until concussion takes her and she loses her memory, but that wouldn’t be very lady-like. Aomine ignores her request. “Tetsu says he’s also having lunch. I’m gonna go over.” He says, absentmindedly picking up his bag and leaving the table. “I’ll see you later!” He shouts over his shoulder.

“You better be back before our break ends!” Satsuki shouts back. Considering they only had half an hour before their next class, it was obvious he wasn’t going to make it. This is more important, anyway.

[ ] 

“I have to agree with Momoi. What you’re describing does sound like homosexual attraction. You are bisexual.” Great, now everyone agrees he’s gay. This isn’t what he was looking for in his second opinion. “You and Momoi are both awful at this.”

He scratches a hand through his hair in frustration and turns to Kagami, who was having lunch with Kuroko but grew unusually quiet as soon as Aomine started explaining the reason for his intrusion. “Damn it, back me up here, Bakagami. You can’t just suddenly become gay after one nightmare?”

“Latent discovery of bisexuality is actually pretty common.” Kuroko adds in while Kagami swallows the last of his burger. “Sounds gay to me.” Kagami agrees with them.

“Yeah, I know it sounds gay, but it isn’t! I’m saying something made me gay, like-“ He thinks back to what he was doing the day before the nightmare and something hits him, like a freight train to the chest. He’s almost physically blown out of his seat as he instantly sits up straighter, blind fury and distaste painting his face as he spits out, “Midorima.”

Kagami raises his eyebrows at him in disbelief. “Midorima made you gay?” He asks, with the appropriate level of shock. “Yes! He gave me the gay. Some Aho Ass-“

“Oha Asa.” Kuroko supplies. “-item that he gave me! That’s gotta be it!” By their looks, it seems like he’s lost Kuroko and Kagami with this addition. It doesn’t matter, all that matters is that Midorima pays for this. He dials him up instantly.

Midorima, as per usual, picks up at the second ring. “Midorima, you asshole! You made me gay!” Aomine shouts into the receiver. There’s a few seconds of silence and then, “I did no such thing.”

This just infuriated Aomine further, because it had to be the item he’d given to Aomine. Yesterday he was irritated because he had a thought on the back of his mind, but he just couldn’t get to it. Midorima handed him a keychain with a purple turtle on it and said that it would help him recover a lost or surpressed thought if he slept with it under his pillows. Aomine took him up on it, figuring he’d just forgotten something small, like maybe he promised Satsuki they’d go to the movies this weekend. But no, apparently he’s forgotten his sexual preference and it came to him in the form of a wet dream.

“You gave me that dumb keychain and now I’m gay! It’s your fault!” Aomine insists.

“Ah, I see.” Midorima says. He sounds smug about it. “It still is not my fault. If it happened because of the keychain, then you were already gay. I just kickstarted the realisation, by accident I might add.”

“No, no, that’s not right, Kagami’s pecs made me realise-“ Kagami promptly chokes on air. “My pecs did what?” He wheezes out. “Shut up, Bakagami. You’re not a part of this conversation.” Aomine shushes him.

Midorima has the nerve to impatiently say, “Regardless, you’ll have to come to France if you want to beat me up over it, I’m on a plane right now for my field trip.” And then ends the call. Daiki immediately googles how much a ticket costs, ignoring the stammering Kagami by his side.

“Kagami-kun, the next classes start in five minutes. We shoud have already left by now.” Kuroko says as he stands up and collects his things. Seeing Kagami disabled by shock, he starts collection both their bags. “You’re gay for me?” Kagami dumbly asks, once he regains control over some of his senses. “I’d let you down me like a Maji burger.” Aomine confesses, not sounding happy about it at all.

Kagami is at a loss for words. He instantly lost all the sanity he’d regained again. He doesn’t even register Kuroko pulling him up by the wrist and out of the fast food restaurant.

Despite not getting the outcome he wanted by talking to Kuroko, at least he can now pin-point where the gay derived from, so it wasn’t a complete loss. Now he just needs to figure out a way to get rid of it. He picks up the last burger Kagami was eating his way through before he had to leave and takes a bite. How hard can it be to become straight again? He already was straight before, and billions of people are straight every day. And even if it was a difficult task, he’s Aomine Daiki. No one, and nothing, can beat him but him. 

[ ]

Aomine figures a good place to start is to measure how gay he is. He thinks side by side comparison is a good way to go about finding out his percentage of latent homosexuality. He pulls up two porn tabs in an incognito window and browses for two random vids, one straight and one gay.

He wants it to be as fair as possible, so he opts not to watch any video with a porn idol he’s already familiar with, because that would tip the scales too much in the straight favour. He searches for videos with three specific kinks and only those three kinks: big dick, bareback and rough sex. He opts to watch the gay one first, because he thinks he’s probably more straight than gay, so watching something he’s less interested in after already getting off wouldn’t give the most accurate result.

He browses the first page until he finds a video that looks appealing. He’s thrown off for a moment by the realisation that finding any gay porn appealing is super gay, but then reminds himself he’s already established that he is, in fact, somewhat gay.

It’s two men, both stacked with muscle. They’re pretty average looking, just a little above, tip-toeing into the term ‘attractive’, but their bodies make up for whatever their faces lack. The bigger of the two throws the other one down on the bed and climbs in between his legs, gliding his hands up the other’s thighs. They disappear under his shorts to squeeze his ass. They’re kissing roughly while rocking into each other, up until the moment the bigger one breaks the kiss to sit up and take off his shirt.

The smaller one follows and then sits up to eagerly undo the belt of the other. He’s kissing and biting at the guy’s hipbone as he pulls the fly down and then his kisses travel to the center of the guy’s lower stomach. He’s rubbing over his crotch and Aomine can’t help but rub his own at the sight. Aomine undoes his fly at lightning speed when the guy on screen pulls the other’s boxers down and clasps his fingers around the guy’s hard 9-incher, sucking on the head as he jerks him off. Then he starts bobbing his head, down, down, until the other guy grabs him by back of the head and slides home in one thrust. Aomine moans, his thumb rubbing over the top of his dick while roughly stroking in small increments. He didn’t think he’d find this so hot, but here he is; two minutes in and rock hard.

After face fucking the smaller guy until gag reflex makes him tear up, the bigger one pulls him off his dick and slams him down into the bed again, going back to biting kisses for a second. Then, he flips him over onto his stomach and bite down into his ass cheek, rubbing two fingers over the smaller’s hole. The smaller one climbs on his elbows and sticks his ass out for more easy access. “You came prepared, huh?” He breathes out as he sinks his middle finger in. The smaller one laughs but it ends in a moan as the other slides in three digits at a time. “’Course I did. Needed you inside me yesterday, big guy.”

Aomine’s breath catches when the bigger guy sticks his face right in there, sucking and licking at his asshole and delving his tongue in. He thinks it should’ve disgusted him, but instead he’s digging it like nobody’s business. He briefly thinks, what if Kagami made noises like that if I rimmed him? He shuts that thought down immediately. Kagami is hot like the sun, so thinking about him while watching this would influence the outcome of his experiment.

When the bigger one of the pair speaks up again, it successfully rips him away from his thoughts of Kagami. “How do you want it?” He asks, slapping the other’s ass. He grinds his dick down the cleft and imitates fucking motions while the smaller one tries to answer in between the sounds the action seems to involuntarily rip out of him. “I want your cum inside me.” He finally manages to get out.

The bigger one grins, and this time when his dick catches on the smaller’s awaiting hole, he slides it in. It seems so effortless, no pushing necessary, that guy was beyond prepared and willing for it and it… It’s one of the hottest things Aomine’s ever seen. From grinding, this guy went to full on fucking in a second. His fingers are digging in where he’s got a death grip on the other’s hips, every thrust scoots the guy up the bed like the only thing holding him in place is the aforementioned grip. They’ve both got a face like they’re loving it, both seemingly unable to contain their moans.

Aomine can’t last through the whole thing, he shoots the moment the bigger guy wraps his arm around the smaller’s torso and pulls him up into his lap and starts fucking up into him. He’s got one hand pumping his dick, the other wrapped around him and holding him in place as he’s forcefully rocked upwards, and his lips on the guy’s throat, no doubt sucking flaring hickeys into it. Aomine comes with a low moan, frantically beating himself and his eyes rolled slightly back. Who knew gay porn was this fucking hot? Shit, he’s going to have to broaden his porn searches from now on.

He continues watching because, well, it’s fucking captivating. Besides, he should stay horny for the next part of the experiment. Aomine watches as the bigger guy can’t seem to hold his strength while he comes, dropping the smaller one down again and fucking into him as he starts becoming louder. His ass clenches, and through his teeth he hisses, “Coming.” He rides his release out into the other guy, who’s now jerking his cock as frantically as Aomine was doing a minute ago. “Me- Me too.” He stutters out, his face red and still streaked from the tears earlier. “Shit, I feel you clenching down. Feels good.” The bigger guy moans, not yet done with his own release. What he’s saying is partially deafened by the smaller’s noise as he shoots a streak down on the bed.

The video ends with a close up of the bigger guy’s come seeping out of the smaller’s hole, and Aomine is sufficiently aroused again. He closes the window on it and hovers over the play button for the straight porn.

He takes a breath and readies himself for coming twice in quick succession. Even with his stamina, it’s not an easy feat. He first thought he’d have to wait some time between videos, but he’s sure he can manage now.

The one he picked out doesn’t start introductory at all, a pale girl with big breasts and wide eyes is looking up as she deep throats the cock in front of her. He notices this guy is about the same, dick-wise, as the last guy. He’s less well built, though. It hardly matters, since the entire focus is on the girl currently choking her heart out. As she bops her head, her breasts move with the motion and it’s hypnotising. The video is a bit better quality, so you can actually see the cock going in and out of her throat. Daiki bites his lower lip and starts rubbing his own dick back to life.

Unlike the other video, this one is edited for fast pace. From having a dick try and go down into her lungs, the screen switches to the guy having two fingers in her pussy, a thumb in her asshole and his tongue on her clitoris. Aomine decides that if he does her in the ass, he’s going to have to watch another video because it’s not good for his experiment. Thankfully, because he really doesn’t want to go looking again after he’s already half-mast, when the guy takes his fingers out he slips a small vibrator in her ass at the same time he rams his dick homebound. Aomine briefly wonders if that’s cheating, because it’s sort of like double penetration and he selected videos with only the three kinks.

The girl is moaning, her eyes closed and her mouth wide open, and Aomine now wishes he’d tapped into double penetration, too. It’d be a shame not to make use of that pretty mouth. She’s vigorously rubbing at her clit, demanding for the guy to go harder. He does. He flips her to the side and starts pounding her like he’s trying to break her uterus. You can actually see the dick moving inside her, both because of the better quality and because she’s built lithe. Aomine rubs the hand he’s not jerking with up and down over his lower stomach, into his pubic hair. He wonders what it feels like to have someone twist up your insides like that, but then cuts that thought short ‘cause that’s gay and he’s trying to be straight right now. He moves his hand over to his balls and teases them, instead.

“Yes, yes! Like that!” She vehemently agrees, bouncing back on the dick with whatever limited movement she has. She rubs her tit and pinches the nipple with her free hand, being rocked back and forth. The guy then puts one leg on the bed they’re on and flips her on her back, lifting her lower half. He starts drilling down and it erupts a guttural moan from the girl. She’s crying now, nearly screaming her agreement. Aomine starts pulling on his own cock harder. God, he fucking wants to bury it into something.

The girl wraps her legs around the guy and pulls him in closer, locking him in. They fuck like that until it cuts to another scene, where she’s got him on his back and is riding him into next Sunday. She bounces, the flesh of her big thighs showing the force of the downwards impact. Her breasts are bouncing with it and she’s going at the same fast pace that Aomine’s pulse is from watching it. When she grinds down on him while leaning back and the outline of his cock pops into view, Aomine loses it. He comes instantly, less than he did before since it’s his second time coming, but just as intensely.

Aomine sighs as he comes down from his high and closes out of the incognito window. Well, that was fucking useless. They’re equally successful at getting him off. He thinks he’ll try and see if solo vids make a clear difference tomorrow.

Aomine lies in his bed and contemplates if there was any difference for him in watching those pornos, but he comes up with hardly anything. It’s frustrating, because he put actual thought into it and wasn’t successful at all. He’s been bemoaning it a while when his phone lights up. It’s 22:06 and Kagami is spouting shit like he’s going to wreck him in ball tomorrow, if Aomine’s up for it.

 **[txt] Aho**  
up for it!?? am rock hard for it  
**[txt] BAKAgami**  
pls don’t say it like that ever again  
**[txt] Aho**  
maybe homo

He texts back, because he enjoys getting a rise out of Kagami like nothing else. And it’s accurate for his current situation, which he’s still mad about. Kagami, as his acquaintance-slash-friend, should do his best to console him about it.

 **[txt] BAKAgami**  
I need u to cut that out immediately  
**[txt] Aho**  
im trying. Meet @4?  
**[txt] BAKAgami**  
try harder. @4

Aomine slips in another joke about being hard and then locks his phone without responding to Kagami’s following message. He needs the idiot furious tomorrow if he wants a good game. Nearly all their matches end with Aomine winning, either that or a tie if Kagami is having a good day. Only on Kagami’s best days does he manage to win.

He goes to sleep with Kagami on his mind and unsurprisingly has another wet dream. Unlike the last one, he’s prepared this time and has too little shame not to jerk off to it. What does surprise him, though, is Kagami’s attitude on the court that day. He’s drawn back and clumsy whenever his sole focus isn’t on basketball. When Aomine comes close to steal the ball, he actually fucking drops it. Loses control of it. Aomine needs to know what the fuck is up, right now, so he asks exactly that.

“What the fuck is up with you?” He demands to know, while staring Kagami down. He spins the ball on his middle finger while he waits Kagami out, not giving him any escape.

“You are what’s fucking up with me.” Kagami grumbles out eventually to Aomine’s great annoyance. “You finally succumbing to your inability to beat me?” He accuses lightly, making it seem like a teasing joke, but he hopes with all his heart it isn’t true.

“Fuck no.” Kagami spits out, greatly offended. Aomine’s shoulders lose some tension he wasn’t aware of. “Then what?” He asks.

“Maji burger!” Kagami shouts and. Aomine’s lost. What about Maji burger? “Down you like a Maji burger? My pecs? Are you… Do you want to…” Kagami can’t seem to finish the sentence but Aomine knows what he’s getting at and smirks at the red head. “Are you seriously _this_ strung up about a guy thinking you’re hot?” He teases. “You a virgin or something?”

Kagami blushes furiously and Aomine laughs. “I’m not gonna suck your dick on the basketball court, so stop worrying and making things weird.”

“But you’d suck my dick off the basketball court?”

“Do you want me to?” Aomine’s joking but Kagami isn’t responding. Holy. Hell. “You… You want me to?” He asks again, just to clarify this absolute insanity.

“I don’t think I’d be.. opposed.” Kagami manages to get out and Aomine drops the ball. “Then what the hell are we still doing here, come on-“ He grabs Kagami’s wrist and pulls him along to where their bags are. “Let’s go back to your place.”

Even if he’s not entirely sure in his sexuality, even if he doesn’t want to be gay, or bi, or whatever he is, he is entirely sure he wants to have sex with Kagami. He’s not going to pass it up like some fool just because he doesn’t know what he wants besides that.

“Hey, what- Let go already, stupid!” Kagami pulls his wrist from Aomine’s grasp and steps back. “I didn’t mean right now! And not definitely! I don’t know, really, I just-“ He’s stammering again and it’s getting on Aomine’s nerves. You either want something or you don’t, it’s that simple. “I got to thinking about it because of what you said and I think I find you attractive, but I don’t…”

He can’t seem to string a complete sentence about it, so Aomine helps him. “Look, if my realisation caused your realisation, then that means I made you gay. And as the one to make you gay, doesn’t it figure that I’d be the first to profit from it, too? C’mon Bakagami, I want to reap my reward!” He whines. “I wanna do it. If you wanna do it too, then let’s just do it. Stop pussy-footing around.”

That seems to throw Kagami off a little. He’s thinking about it, and every second he takes to consider it is a second Aomine gets closer to backing out. It’s not sexy if the other party isn't one-hundred percent on board with it. But then Kagami says, “Yeah. Yeah, alright. Let’s go back to my place.” And Aomine lights up like a kid on Christmas morning.

On has way to Kagami’s place, it’s all he can think about. He’s been gay for only two days and he’s already bagging one of the hottest guys he knows. He really is the best at everything and being gay definitely comes with some new and exciting perks. They don’t get to it immediately, though. They take a shower separately first, then Kagami cooks something for them and they watch tv while eating it. None of it makes Aomine anxious, because he knows Kagami’s on board. They’re going to do it.

And when Kagami stands up and looks expectantly down at Aomine, he knows the time has come. “Time to get our dicks wet?” He jokes, flashing a bright smile. Kagami snorts at his remark and lights up, too. “More like get your ass wet.” He jokes back, striding towards the bedroom.

Wait, what? “Hold up, Bakagami! Who said anything about my ass?”

“Well, if you don’t want to do it, then we can just blow each other or something.” Kagami suggest instead, as if that’s in any way a solution. “No way. I want to get inside you!” Aomine pouts. “And you owe me for being such a bitch on the court today!”

“That was your fault, so you owe me.” Kagami shoots back. “Nope. It was all on you. I ain’t responsible for your hissy fits. Besides,” He throws his arms around Kagami from behind him and wraps them around him. He makes his voice as husky and seductive as it can get and whispers into Kagami’s ear, “don’t you want to know what it feels like to have me in your gut? I’ve had two days to study it, two dreams about you on my cock. I know what’ll make you feel good, know what I want to do to you.” That same ear turned as red as the guy’s hair just by those words.

“Fuck.” Kagami breathes out. “We can try it.” He relents. Then he looks back at Aomine over his shoulder and says, “But if I don’t like it, we’re stopping.”

Aomine throws his hands up in surrender and grins at Kagami. “Of course.” He agrees.

Kagami nods, probably to assure himself, and opens the door to his bedroom. He walks to his bedside desk drawer and pulls out a pack of condoms and a bottle of lube. Aomine lets out a low whistle. “You fox, you came prepared, huh?”

“It’s not like I never have sex, Ahomine.” Kagami sneers at him. Aomine believes him. Kagami is sex on legs, so of course he’d be getting tail on a semi-regular basis. Kagami sits down awkwardly and looks up at Aomine, unsure how to go about it. Luckily for him, Aomine has watched that gay porno, so he knows exactly how to start this.

He walks up to Kagami and drops down between his legs, slowly rubbing his hands over his thighs. “Just so you know,” He says as he’s hooking his fingers behind Kagami’s basketball sweats, “I like being called by my first name in bed.” Kagami gulps and nods. “I don’t mind. You can, uh, do the same.”

“Another hot tip: if you want me to blow you, you’re gonna have to move your ass so I can get these pants off.” Kagami laughs and lifts his hips. Aomine sets his teeth of the waistband and pulls downward and Kagami laughs louder.

“What are you doing, stupid?” He asks. “What? Doesn’t it look hot?” It always looks hot in porn, so he figured he’d give it a try. “It looks like you’re struggling.”

Aomine rolls his eyes and pulls down Kagami’s pants as unsexily as ever. “There. That better?”

“Don’t get your teeth on my dick and we’ll see how good it is.”

“Fuck you, man. I’ve seen videos, this is going to be easy.” Even with all his confidence and knowledge on what to do, it’s actually pretty difficult to suck a dick. He starts off teasing the head while fisting the bottom half of Kagami’s length and making small strokes. So far, so good. The problem arises when he tries to get it down his throat.

It’s fucking awful. He feels like he’s dry heaving. Aomine’s heard about gag reflex, but he didn’t know it was going to be like this, hell, he thought with him being as amazing as he is, he wouldn’t even encounter it. But here he is, coughing up a lung while a concerned Kagami rubs his back. “You don’t have to, you know.” Kagami consoles him.

“You think I’d let gag reflex stop me?” He sneers once he gets his breath back. He turns back to Kagami and tries again. He goes slower this time, prepares himself for it. It’s still difficult, but a little easier. It feels god awful and his eyes are tearing up, but Kagami’s moans reach his ears and the feeling of accomplishment makes up for it. He’s still having difficulty taking the entire thing, but he figures he doesn’t need to if he can make it up with something else.

He takes the hand on Kagami’s thigh to his chest and pushes him down onto the bed, then lifts his legs over his shoulder. The hand not stroking Kagami while he works his mouth travels over his balls to his entrance and rubs there. “O-oi, what are you doing?”

He pops his mouth off Kagami’s cock to say, “Prep.” And then dives back in. “Get the lube first.” Kagami complains. Aomine rolls his eyes a second time that evening. So demanding. Regardless, he blindly reaches for the bedside drawer and closes his fingers over the bottle. He squirts some of the content onto his index and middle finger and goes back to Kagami’s asshole. This time when he rubs, it’s met with a small intake of breath, but no complaint. He figures that means he’s good to go, so he experimentally intrudes Kagami’s hole with his middle finger. “It feels strange.” Kagami comments. Aomine doesn’t register it fully, because he’s focused on both giving a good blowjob and trying to find that sweet spot he’s heard about.

“Would you stop probing around and just-“ Kagami doesn’t finish the sentence, interrupting himself with a low moan. “Never mind. Keep doing that.” That one does register for Aomine, so he tries again in the same spot. Kagami is feeling it, so he deducts he’s found it. After he's confident Kagami can take it, he adds a second finger. Kagami complains again, but doesn’t do anything to stop him, so he keeps going. He twists them, making sure to stay on mark, and scissors Kagami open enough to add a third.

“More-“ Kagami groans. “More lube.” Alright then, Aomine thinks. He reaches for the lube again, this time on the ground by his knees, and squeezes more onto his fingers. This time he also adds some to his other hand to make the handjob-slash-blowjob smoother. He goes back in with both, much to Kagami’s enthusiasm. And to think the guy didn’t want to be on the receiving end just fifteen minutes ago.

He pops his mouth off Kagami’s dick and licks a stripe up the shaft just like he did in his first wet dream. “My jaw’s starting to hurt.” He complains. “I’m gonna come too early if you keep going like this, so you can stop if you want.”

Aomine nods and climbs up on the bed, hovering above Kagami. Shit, Kagami looks really turned on. He’s blushing, his eyes are hazy and his hair is standing up, like he’s been running his hand through it. Aomine decides sucking dick like this isn’t his thing. He can’t believe he missed the progression from the usual Kagami to this seductive, aroused version of Kagami. He’s mad about it so he takes his frustration out by slapping Kagami’s ass. “Don’t just lie there like a pillow princess. Make some room.” He nags.

Kagami grunts and sits up, moving from the edge of the bed to the center. “What position should we try?” He asks. Aomine doesn’t even need to think before he says, “Just like this is good.” He can see Kagami’s face like this, at least. He makes quick work of taking his clothes off and has a dejavu moment when he pulls off his shirt and Kagami leans in to take of his pants. Who says porn is unrealistic? It becomes even more like it when Kagami says, “I kinda want to know what it’s like.” And experimentally drags his tongue over Aomine’s length. Aomine experiences a full body shiver. He looks down to see Kagami placing a sucking kiss on the underside of his cock with hooded eyes and for a moment it’s a little too much. He pushes Kagami down unto the bed by his shoulder and rocks into him while looking into those seductive red eyes of his.

For the first time that night, he’s unsure of what he’s doing. He can’t believe himself. He can suck Kagami’s dick, but suddenly he’s shy as a schoolgirl at the thought of _kissing_ the red head idiot? Luckily, he doesn’t have to take that step as Kagami surges up to lock their lips. Kagami wraps an arm around his neck to drag him down and Aomine licks his bottom lip to request entrance, which Kagami grants him. They stay grinding into each other and kissing, but Aomine reminds himself this show has a second half, so he puts his hands under Kagami’s knees and guides him to lift them up. He releases one of them to place his cock at Kagami’s prepared entrance, when Kagami suddenly pushes him away.

“What the fuck!?” Aomine shouts. He was getting into it, damn it! Leave it to Kagami to completely ruin the mood. “You’re not sticking that in my without protection.” Kagami points out and. Right. He’d completely forgotten. “Shit, sorry.” He quickly apologizes. Kagami sighs and reaches for the drawer where the condoms are. He picks one out of the box and presents it to Aomine. “I assume you know what to do with this?”

“You’re not the only one who’s been around, Bakagami.” He assures him. He rolls the condom on with a little difficulty, considering Kagami is still wrapped around him, but he manages. “There. Can we please get on with it now?” Kagami nods an affirmative and Aomine fists his dick again and aligns it with Kagami’s entrance.

When he pushes his way into Kagami, it’s the first time they’re in sync since they’ve started; both take a sharp inhale at the intrusion and then exhale when the head pops in. Kagami exhales shakily, but Aomine exhales in pure bliss. Kagami feels fucking good. He’s tight, but wet like a girl. Logically, Aomine knows it’s the lube, but in that moment all he can think is that Kagami Taiga was made for being fucked.

Sex with Kagami isn’t like it is in his pornos. It’s a lot of faltering, unsureness, joking around and suggestions of just pulling up a porno as reference material, although Aomine was the only one to suggest the last one. But even if it isn’t hot like in pornos, it’s still hot.

It’s the way Kagami moans that he found the spot when Aomine is clumsily trying to aim for his prostate. It’s Kagami calling Aomine by his first name and Aomine returning it and neither going back to last names. It’s Kagami apologizing when he loses himself in pleasure and bites Aomine. It’s Aomine admitting he liked it and biting him back on his lip while thrusting as deep as he can get. It’s hotter than any porno he’s even seen when he looks into Kagami’s lust-filled eyes and can feel his panting breath on his face when Aomine leans in for a claiming kiss, with Kagami clenching down on his dick in release and struggling to moan, but not being able to because Aomine won’t let his mouth go.

It’s better than porn, in every way. Hell, Aomine's sure this is some of the best sex he's ever had.

Kagami is whining about overstimulation while Aomine sucks hickeys into his shoulder and thrusts into him recklessly, chasing his own release. When it finally comes, he’s seeing stars. He stays inside Kagami during it. First, he slams inside until their hips are flushed and stays there, and then he’s slowly thrusting again, riding it out. He finally pulls out after that, sinking unto Kagami and wrapping his arms around him in a hug while he kisses the shoulder he was sucking hickeys on to apologise for going overboard at the end.

“That.. was pretty great.” Kagami admits, and Aomine disagrees. It was fucking fantastic.

Later, after Aomine has let go of Kagami and rolled onto his side next to him, he shares just how fantastic he thought it was. Kagami’s smiling and agrees to Aomine’s offer to do this again some time soon.

“I can’t believe I’m gay now.” Aomine lies on his back, entangled with Kagami, enjoying the warmth his body is giving off.

“What?” Kagami lazily asks. Aomine notes that Kagami becomes really out of it after he comes. “You’re officially gay when you fuck a dude. There’s no backing out now.”

Kagami laughs, it’s deep and throaty, seem to vibrate through Aomine’s skin, and it sound good. “That’s not how it works.” He snickers. “How would you know? I’ve been gay longer than you.” Aomine argues. “Gay virgins exist.” Kagami argues back, but that’s nonsense. “They only think they’re gay. You don’t know until you’ve done gay sex.”

“You amaze me sometimes.” Kagami says, like there’s just no helping it. “I’m a gift to this world.” Aomine agrees, denying the fact that Kagami meant it as an insult. They stay like that for a while, sated and tired, and Aomine was on the brink of passing out, until Kagami speaks up again. “So, what now? We’re just fucking or is this a dating thing?”

“I think we’re just fucking?” Aomine supplies. He hadn’t thought about dating before and just fucking sounded good to him, so why not? Kagami nods and doesn’t get upset over it, so Aomine figures it doesn’t matter if they’re not doing anything besides sex. “Alright. I’m going to sleep. Good night.” He turns over and that’s that.

“Good night.”

He doesn’t remember falling asleep, but he’ll never forget waking up with his chest to Kagami’s back, his arm wrapped around his waist, and the first sight to greet him being Kagami’s sleeping face doused in the light of the morning sun.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll reread this tomorrow to make sure I didn't leave some gaping holes (lol) or whatever, but I hope you've enjoyed the way it is now!


End file.
